Nuestro Futuro
by Asumi Uchiha haruno
Summary: Naruto y Sakura regresan de una mision para traer de vuelta a Sasuke, pero en el camino se topan con 3 hermanos que dicen venir del futuro


NUESTRO FUTURO

Capi 1: El clan Uchiha resurge

Sakura y Naruto caminaban en silencio de regreso a la aldea de la hoja después de su fallida misión de traer de vuelta a Sasuke cada uno en sus pensamientos hasta que Naruto decidió romper el pesado silencio

-Sakura-chan, traeremos a Sasuke de vuelta de veras no te desanimes-dijo con una de sus radiantes sonrisas

-No Naruto, es mejor que ya desistamos Sasuke no nos quiere cerca por que nosotros lo querríamos a el-menciono con un deje de tristeza

-Pero Sakura-chan el esta confundido además…-pero en ese momento Naruto fue interrumpido por la voz de un niño de 7 años que al parecer encontraba muy divertido hacer enojar a su hermano mayor

-A que no me atrapas Aniki jajaja-decía el niño mientras corría pero no se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba en medio de su trayecto y terminaron chocando los dos-arch lo sien-to…¿Naruto-sama?-dijo con asombro

-¿Eh te conozco?-pregunto Naruto al no recordar el rostro de aquel niño

-*Ay no ya metió la pata, que invento mmm... ah ya se*-Shiro que crees que haces, debes tener mas cuidado pídele disculpas-en ese instante de entre los árboles apareció un chico, de mas o menos 14 años, tez blanca con ojos verdes y cabello negro algo desordenado con una bebe de unos 5 meses en los brazos

-* ¿Shiro? Ah ya entiendo*- si aniki, perdón Naruto-san no debí ser tan descuidado

-Ah no importa de veras y díganme ¿ustedes son de la aldea de la hoja verdad?

-¿Como lo supo?-dijo el mayor de los hermanos temiendo que haya descubierto algo

-Pues… por que tienes una banda de la aldea en tu cuello-opino esta vez Sakura

-Ah pues si somos de la aldea, estaba en una misión y mis hermanos vinieron conmigo por que papa y mama no podían cuidarlos- explico el joven pelinegro

-Bueno entonces regresemos juntos ¿les parece? – dijo Naruto

-Claro que si, vamos aniki regresemos con ellos por favor-pidió Shiro a su hermano mayor

-Esta bien, vamos todos juntos- y dicho esto comenzaron a caminar, el camino fue corto ya que no quedaba mucha distancia para llegar a la aldea, cuando llegaron fueron directo hacia la torre Hokage, al llegar Sakura toco la puerta y después de un "Adelante" por parte de Tsunade entraron

-Puedo ver que no pudieron traerlo- les dijo a Sakura y Naruto-pero aun así se perfectamente que dieron su mejor esfuerzo, así que descansen

Gracias Tsunade-sama-dijo con respeto Sakura-

-Y…¿quienes son ellos?- señalando a los tres invitados

-Tsunade-sama-comenzó el mayor de ellos-nosotros…como decirlo…no…ah no se como explicarlo- dijo con fastidio

-Yo me encargo Aniki-dijo su pequeño hermano- Tsunade-sama nosotros venimos del fututo-menciono como si nada

-¿Como que del futuro? ¿Y que los trajo a esta época?- pregunto muy seria Tsunade

-Akatsuki a atacado la aldea de la hoja- respondió seriamente el joven ambu- nuestros padres junto con el actual Hokage Naruto Uzumaki utilizaron un jutsu y nos enviaron a nosotros junto con los hijos de Naruto-sama a esta época para mantenernos a salvo hasta que la guerra terminara

-Yo el hokage, de veras no mienten-dijo un muy emocionado Naruto

-Por supuesto que no Naruto-sama-respondió Shiro con una sonrisa

-Dijiste que los hijos del hokage estaban aquí…¿por que no vienen con ustedes?-pregunto esta vez Sakura

-De seguro llegaron a otro lugar, cuando nosotros nos despertamos estábamos en medio de un bosque, pero no se preocupen ellos llegaran a la aldea por su propia cuenta-dijo el mayor de los tres con una increíble tranquilidad

-Esta bien entonces no hay de que preocuparse-dijo Tsunade-quiero que me den información sobre ustedes ¿Quiénes son sus padres? Y toda su presentación como shinobi

-Nuestra madre es Sakura Haruno-comenzó el mayor pero al momento de decir esto Sakura se sorprendió de sobre manera- soy ambu de batalla y Ninja medico de 14 años prodigio de la aldea, mi nombre es Kyosuke- * no podemos decir quien es nuestro padre, no todavía*

-Sigo- dijo sonriente Shiro- mi nombre es Shiro soy estudiante de la academia, tengo 7 años y tengo un perfecto control de chacra

-Y por ultimo estaría ella-dijo Kyosuke-su nombre es Sakura tiene 5 meses de edad-* que suerte ella no tuvo que cambiarse el nombre por que se llama igual que oka-san*

-Mis hijos…¿Y quien es su padre?- pregunto Sakura aun en shock

-Pues vera Sakura-san-vacilo la respuesta Shiro pero en ese instante se escucha una explosión, y todos salen al balcón a ver que pasa- el humo proviene de…

-El barrió uchiha- completo Kyosuke-un momento esa presencia es de…Kabuto!

-Valla nada mal para unos mocosos-dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- esta es la única forma de hacer que salgan de su escondite?

-Maldito chupa medias-dijo Shiro con odio en la voz

-Shiro sostenla y no dejes que le pase nada por que si Kabuto no nos mata otou-san lo hará-dijo Kyosuke con gracia

-Esta bien- afirmo Shiro recibiendo a su hermanita- ten cuidado Aniki

-No te preocupes lo tendré-dijo muy confiado-Tsunade-sama esta es mi batalla no interfieran

-Como quieras Kyosuke-completo con una sonrisa Tsunade

-Valla pero que suerte eliminare al hijo de mi peor enemigo- menciono Kabuto - veamos que puede hacer EL PRIMOGENITO UCHIHA


End file.
